1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool that performs a striking operation of driving materials to a workpiece by linearly moving a driving mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2567867 discloses an actuating device (operating device) of a staple driving (striking) machine which utilizes a spring force of a coil spring as a driving force for the driving movement of a driving member in the form of a driver. The known actuating device includes a contact detection arm that is pressed against a workpiece during staple driving operation, a trigger that is depressed by a user's finger, a lever mechanism comprising a plurality of levers that arc actuated by the contact detection arm or the trigger and are coordinated with each other or released from the coordination, and a power switch that is turned on and off by the lever mechanism. When tie contact detection arm is pressed against the workpiece and the trigger is depressed, the power switch is turned on via the lever mechanism and the motor is energized. When the motor is energized, the driver drives in a staple: In the process in which the driver moves toward the initial position after driving movement, the driver returns the power switch from the on position to the off position via the lever mechanism.
In the known acing device this constructed, each time the trigger is depressed once, the driver performs one driving operation and then stopped in the initial position. However, the known actuating device is established by the operation of pressing the contact detection arm against the workpiece and by the operation of depressing the trigger by the users finger. Therefore, further improvement is desired in the operability.